


Stardew Valley Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some cute oneshots just because. Gender neutral.
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 16





	Stardew Valley Oneshots

It was a rainy Monday morning, one of my least favorite days coupled with my least favorite weather. There was very little to do - I had fished yesterday, mined the day before, and foraged in a seemingly endless cycle. So, naturally, at seven in the morning, I wanted to visit Sebastian. What? I like keeping him company!

I actually had to wait quite a while to develop the courage to knock, and then shot myself down. After all, what if I woke Robin or Demetrius? How could I be sure my next well wouldn't be faulty if I barged in so early? I finally left from pacing the front door and went to sit on the small footbridge leading to the next island. Instant regret flooded me as my backside was promptly soaked by a mixture of rainwater and mountain dust. Thus were the woes of not thinking before acting.

A quiet chuckle came from behind me. I recognized who it was - who else lived here and woke up at a reasonable hour?

"Hey, Linus," I muttered, greeting the literal mountain man, face warm.

"Why would you do that do yourself?" he asked teasingly. 

I just crossed my arms and looked away. Childish, I admit, but no one ever said I was mature. Just a farmer.

"Now I need to change," I sighed. I was quite soaked by the thin mud. Linus watched me go with an amused twinkle in his eye as I started on the path I had just walked to get there.

I rolled my eyes once I saw the mud I had tracked inside. Now I had to clean that, too! I shook my head and quickly redressed. 

Glancing at my (thankfully) waterproof watch, I was slightly placated knowing that eight in the morning was a much more acceptable time to be knocking on people's doors. By the time I scrubbed the mud from my otherwise clean floorboards, there was no way anyone would be asleep. 

Yet again I glanced at my watch. It felt like an hour, but it only took ten minutes to clean my mess. I really needed to invest in a doormat.

I picked up my umbrella and left my warm home, with renewed spirits. I held a frozen tear in my palm to give him, since he shattered his last one. The amount of time I have to find him replacements boggles my mind. You'd think he'd be more careful, but no!

I took the more scenic route through town, but no one was out and about. Obviously, I was the only person insane enough to go out while the sky was throwing itself a pity party.

I walked past the refurbished community center and through a small copse of trees that hung over my head and slowed the rainwater slamming down from the angry sky. I was soon spat out in front of the carpentry shop, science lab, and the only house on the mountain. Knocking with a slight flourish, I was let inside by a groggily smiling Maru. "Hey, Cameron. Sebastian's in his room," she said, before I opened my mouth to ask.

I smiled and opened the door to the basement, knocking on the bedroom door before briskly walking in. "Wake up, it's morning!" The only thing that could've made him hate me more was if he had curtains to draw, but I wasn't cruel enough to turn the light on in place of the sun.

I stepped across the room, met with a groan from the pale manchild I called a lover. "Come on, Sebastian, I've been up since six! I brought you another frozen tear from the mines," I sang in an effort to rouse him. When he didn't budge, I gently set the item in question on his computer table. "Fine, be that way," I said, in time to witness his eyes widen about as much as they could while he was still half-asleep. I took the liberty of enveloping myself in his blankets. Not something I'd recommend, since I almost fell off of the edge even with him pretty much pressed to the wall.

"Really..." he grumbled. I smiled slightly to myself and pecked him on the cheek. The sodden hem of my jeans were leeching water into the fitted sheet, I realized, and stood before I really did make him hate me.

Once he flipped himself onto his back and sat up, I took that as the go ahead to flick on the light. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Now be honest, what time did you go to bed?"

"I don't have to tell you..." he muttered.

"That's at least midnight, then. You're sleeping schedule is worse than mine, darling."

He grumbled a bit more before finding the motivation to fold back the blankets and stand up. He nearly tripped over a small figurine and teetered dangerously. I held my arms out on instinct, "Goodness, are you hungover or something?" It was a joke, but he seemed relatively wounded nonetheless. Apparently, the huge grin on my face clued him in on my sarcasm. 

He chuckled slightly, "You're so optimistic. It's weird so early."

"Who else will counter your pessimism?" I asked rhetorically. In fact, I felt my occasionally over-the-top sunny disposition distracted him from his woes. Or, I hoped so, at least.

He half-smiled at me and I quickly hugged him and let go. I knew he wasn't overly touchy, but my displays of affection had to happen occasionally! I'm a needy person.

He didn't seem opposed to the contact, but his determination to remain mysterious and dark disappeared when he was tired. "You should head to the kitchen for breakfast. And then maybe I can sit here quietly while you work!" I suggested. I knew he didn't like distractions, but I could be quiet!

"You're officially a part of my morning routine, now," he smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucks but we don't talk about that.


End file.
